


Snow in New York

by tinypi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, i'm really bad at titles don't judge this by its title, mentions of the others - Freeform, very pre-Hulkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/pseuds/tinypi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’d just think that the mingling, well-" he rubs a thoughtful hand over his stubble, "I think that Tony, Thor, and probably Cap as well… wouldn’t they be a lot easier to ‘mingle’ with?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Summary? There is no summary. There's snow and walking and cold and it's fluffy.
> 
> Posted on my tumblr a while back, now I just got this account because they wouldn't let me comment on this one fic and it feels weird to leave the ~work~ section completely empty, so here we are.

"You didn’t have to come with, you know?," Bruce says as he looks up at the sky, crinkling his nose when a snowflake lands on his glasses and distorts his vision into a blurry reality. Clint watches as he pulls them off of his nose to rid the glass of the melted snow and nods his head slowly. “I know. It’s just that…,” he shrugs, pushing his gloved hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, “Tasha and Coulson keep saying that I should get to know you guys better. You know, mingle and all that. Besides,” he gifts his companion with a small and somewhat crooked smile, “the store really _is_ just around the corner.”

Bruce contemplates the sentence for a bit before deciding on a simple “Huh.”

The archer turns to him. He raises his eyebrows in a questioning gaze and the unspoken ‘what?’ is loud and clear between them.

"I’d just think that the mingling, well-" he rubs a thoughtful hand over his stubble, "I think that Tony, Thor, and probably Cap as well… wouldn’t they be a lot easier to ‘mingle’ with?"

Clint furrows his brow “How so?”

"Well, Thor might be loud and boisterous, but he’s very kind and quite fun – especially as a drinking buddy. Or so I’ve heard." Clint snorts and hides his grin in his purple scarf. "Tony is a manic, sleep-deprived scientist and has, uh, slight problems with his ego. He accepts people for who they are though and I think he’s really easy to talk to. And sorry, but everyone who doesn’t think that Steve Rogers is one of the nicest and polite people to exist is just blind to the world. So, Agent Barton-"

"Clint."

"Clint. I just don’t understand why you would choose me to get to know before the others."

A short jingle plays as they both enter the store. “You know, Dr. Banner-“

"Bruce, please."

Clint stops to smile at him as he shakes a few of the unmelted snowflakes out of his hair “You know, Bruce – oh, tea’s this way- I think you’re really selling yourself short here.”

"I am?," he inquires while inspecting the various choices of teas – not as extensive as he’d hoped, but still good.

"Sure. You might not be the most sociable person I’ve ever met, especially when compared to guys like Thor or Stark, but you’re smart. You know how to take a joke and how to deal one out as well and you’re always careful to speak in a way that won’t offend anyone, which, yeah, most of us haven’t figured out how to do yet. So all in all, in my eyes, that actually makes you the easiest."

Bruce stops his inspection to look at Clint. He  _swears_  he can hear him thinking  _'Really, Clint?'_  to himself with closed eyes before directing his attention back to the doctor.

"Um. I meant. The easiest to talk to, that is."

"Of course." He makes no attempt to hide his smirk. "By the way, what sort of tea do you prefer?"

"Oh, uh, peppermint."

Bruce nods and adds a box of peppermint tea bags to the three fruity tea boxes that he’s already holding before leading the way to check-out.

"Funny, I had you pegged for a green tea kind of guy. You know, relaxing yoga flavored stuff."

The doctor manages to suppress a smile as he looks at Clint. “Yoga flavor. I wonder what that tastes like.”

Clint shoots him an annoyed glance and punches Bruce’s elbow softly. “You know what I meant.”

"Yeah, I did," he shoots the girl behind the counter a small smile as he pays and wishes her a good day, nodding when she responds in kind. Clint grabs the plastic bag with the tea and they set off into the cold New York afternoon again. "I guess I’ve got a bit of a sweet tooth, but since dumping heaps of sugar onto everything isn’t necessarily the smartest thing I usually just drink the sweetest teas I can find."

The archer nods in a  _'Yeah, that makes sense'_  kind of way and they walk in companionable silence for a bit before Bruce shivers and pulls his coat closer around himself.

"I knew New York in Winter would be a lot colder than what I’m used to, but for some reason it still managed to surprise me," he shakes his head at his own foolishness with a small smile, but pauses when he notices Clint looking at him contemplatively.

Then the archer stops abruptly, pushes the handle of the plastic bag up to his wrist and raises his arms to unwind the scarf from around his neck. He gently turns Bruce to face him by guiding his shoulders and proceeds to wrap his scarf around the doctor’s neck, succesfully hiding his neck, chin, and mouth from the cold.

Bruce stands still for a moment, knowing that Clint would most-likely decline any protests. He is shaken out of his stupor by a smirk from his companion.

"I know green is kind of your color and everything, but you should wear purple more often. It suits you," he turns to walk and calls over his shoulder: "Come on, it’s not getting any warmer."

Bruce looks at the snowflakes landing on the back of Clint’s neck, smiles, and runs a bit to catch up to his friend.


End file.
